


The Ones We Love

by Cmjunkinthetrunk



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Ableism, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Not exactly? ableism? more dealing with all the feelings of a being diagnosed with parkinsons, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 12:25:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5417030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cmjunkinthetrunk/pseuds/Cmjunkinthetrunk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack loves humiliating his brother. What he doesn't love are feelings, but Timothy will always be his number one priority, and he can't change that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ones We Love

**Author's Note:**

> Let me preface this by saying this story takes place in an AU I've been working for some time. Its just a small snippet, something I thought of at 3 am and needed to jot down that is meant to build the relationship between Jack and Tim. 
> 
> In the world thus far, they are twin brothers. Jack is an asshole; he's a loud mouth, he's obnoxious, and his favorite past time is making others miserable. He's a web designer that lives in Seattle (city picked by his girlfriend Nisha). Tim is a middle school english teacher; He's outdoorsy, loves hiking and camping and writing while he's in the middle of nowhere. He wears flannel and lives in California. They're very different, but they come together when Tim is diagnosed with Parkinsons, which is already noticeable in his hands. Jack and Nisha manage to convince him to move to Seattle (which Tim only agrees to because mountains and lakes and coffee shops) so they can take care of him. Jack and Nisha charge their friend Rhys (more Nishas friend than Jacks, he tolerates the kid alright though) with showing Tim around and helping him apartment hunt. They hit it off. Really hit it off. They spend the night together, Tim learning all the fun noies Rhys is capable of making. Rhys takes him for pancakes the next morning. And this snippet takes place just as Tim gets back to Jacks apartment.
> 
> There's mention of child abuse (by their grandmother when they lived with her) and a lot of talk about how Tim isn't going to be able to do the things he used to and I guess you'd call it ableism? Its not actually making fun or anything like that, but if it makes you squeamish, I thought I'd give you a warning.
> 
> or tl;dr  
> Tim has Parkinsons, likes Rhys a lot, lives with Jack and they have that twin bond going on.

Chapter 1

"Heeeeeeeeeey Tiger," Jack croons, sacharinely sweet as he takes in Tim's disheveled clothes, the same ones from yesterday actually. "You didn't make it home last night huh? Have a good night? Did he show you the sights, Timmy?" Jack gave him a once over, practically overjoyed at the chance to humiliate his brother. It was one of his favorite past times and he relished finding just the right tone, just the right smirk that would have Tim blushing from his head to his toes. 

Tim just winced, hand coming up to play at his neck and ooooohhhh my god is that a hickey? This couldn't possibly get any better. Tim's cheeks were a dark red and he giggled nervously. Mission accomplished. 

"I.. yes. I had a good night. Rhys is really sweet." 

Jack snorted into his beer as he leaned into the fridge and pulled out another one for Tim. "I bet he is. Not gonna lie, I thought about it a couple of times. I've always liked the leggy ones. And wrapped around my waist..." He chanced a look over at his twin, now puffing up, cheeks even hotter and eyebrows knit together in annoyance. "Whoaaa kitty has claws. Calm down, cupcake he's all yours. I've got Nish and, whew let me tell you, does that girl like herself some spanking." 

Tim frowned and grabbed at the offered bottle, twisting the cap off with more force than was probably necessary. "Jesus, Jack, make it sound really ilicit why don't you? I don't like talking about my sex life, ok?" In response, Jack slapped his shoulder, also probably harder than necessary. 

"Don't see how we're related, I really don't, sugar." With that he turned and made his way into the living room, flopping on the couch and grabbing a slice of pizza. Tim apparently was more in the mood for a truce (which was no surprise given how tired he looked. He must have been up all night, lucky bastard), rather than a fight and he flopped next to him, looking defeated. 

"Ok so yeah, they were really great wrapped around my waist," he murmured into his drink. 

Jack howled with laughter, wiping away tears. "I knew you'd see it my way." 

A few minutes into the game ad Jack was ready to smack Tim. His fidgeting was on his last nerve. "Cupcake, kitten, sweetiepie, you look like you're gonna stare a hole through the tv. Are you even watching?" He flicked his brother on the ear and earned a glare for his trouble. 

"Yes I'm watching," Tim replied defensively. "I just... " He picked at the couch cushions, blushing and biting his lip, glancing at his phone on the coffee table. Oh my god were they really gonna do this now?

Jack rolled his eyes and asked, "Fine then, which team just scored?" Tim looked at him, eyes wide and finally huffed out a sigh. "I knew it. Ok, so I know that look and that's the oh my god I hooked up with someone and now I don't know if I should call them, look." At the way Tim dropped his head back against the couch and closed his eyes, Jack could tell he'd won. He smirked. "Ok, let me put you at ease, you giant freaking nerd. Rhys doesn't do hookups. After what Nish likes to call 'the big breakup' he'd slept around a bit and decided he 'didn't feel like himself' and just completely went off the dating market. I don't know how someone could get tired of being single and taking anyone home they wanted to, but eh, to each his own I guess. So if he took you home -" 

"And took me for breakfast," Tim added helpfully.

"-And took you to freaking breakfast, he likes you, and wants to see you again and you should probably text the other giant nerd who's doing the same thing you are. Only I'm sure he's already showered. Jesus christ. What would you people do without me? I'm a big goddamned hero, that's what I am." Jack took a long draw from his beer, the corner of his mouth quirking up in a smirk. 

Tim let out a shaky breath and laughed. Lunging for his phone not seconds later, Jack heard him clacking out a text message. "Eager little dork," he murmured affectionately.

Watching him text, his hands shaking hard enough to have missed a button and had to backtrack, Jack felt every sarcastic remark and every little obnoxious snip he meant to say leave in a sigh that left him feeling so very tired. "Tim... should you mix alcohol and your meds? I don't know what that shit has in it.." 

His brother looked up in surprise and then back down at his hands now settling his phone back on the coffee table. In a small voice, he replied, "Probably not. I didn't think to ask." He sighed heavily and continued, "I didn't think to ask anything. They asked if I had any questions and I just thought I'd look it up later or... I don't know. It didn't feel real," he said, voice softer. 

"There's, ya know, like support groups and shit I'm sure. I'll look for you tonight online and we'll figure this out." 

Jack reached over and plucked the beer from in front of his brother and put it in front of himself instead. He didn't look up, but he could hear Tim's breathing, now a little more upset, coming in short bursts. It was awkward, it was not fair, it was... how the hell did they get here? It was as if the reality of the situation was finally settling in. Tim wasn't here to goof off and watch sports and hook up with his friends. He was here, because his life was going to change dramatically. He'd.. he could possibly end up in a wheelchair. Jack felt his own breathing go a little ragged. "You wanna talk about it?"

"Not really. Not yet anyway. It just makes me feel helpless and.. I hate that." In the next moment, he felt Tim settle against his side, his head coming to rest on his shoulder. Reaching his hand up, he carded his fingers through the familiar brown locks.

"It's gonna be ok, Timmy. We're gonna get through this, ya know?" 

Tim squeezed his eyes shut as tight as he could, but it was no use. He let out a choked sob against Jack's shoulder, and when Jack only pulled him closer and wrapped his other arm around him, he hiccuped, just breaking down and crying pitifully. Jack felt his heart clench painfully as he stroked his twins hair, letting him break down like he was sure he hadn't done yet. All the things Tim loved doing, hiking, writing novels, rock climbing. It was all gonna change and there was nothing he could do about it. His jersey was wet and warm where Tim's face was pressed against him and he nuzzled the top of his head, gently brushing his lips against his hair. "It's gonna be ok. Me and Nisha, we'll take care of you." Tim's hands clenched in his shirt. "I'm your older brother aren't I?" 

That earned a small laugh, wet and unexpected from Tim, but entirely what Jack was going for. "Older by 2 minutes maybe," he accused, muffled from tears. 

"Yeah but still older." Jack let him take his time, let him fall apart like he'd never let anyone else see. 

 

 

It felt like hours later, but in reality was only a few minutes, and finally Tim was trying to settle himself, taking deeper breaths between the shallow ones. "Remember the game we used to play at Grams? In Queens?" Jack asked, voice soft and fond. Queens was a rough memory for them both. They'd made up the game and it was the only way for them to forget, to heal from the cigarette burns, the welts, the cuts. They'd lie in bed at night, just a couple of kids coping until they could get out. Tim was the only one who'd ever know him completely and understand. "Pick a place, any place."

Tim sighed and replied, throat hoarse, "Um. I guess Tokyo." Jack snorted a laugh and nuzzled his head once more. 

"So what do you do in Tokyo?"

"I guess I teach." Jack shook his head. 

"My god that's weak, princess. You do that already. Fine, you have a house, an apartment? Homeless bum living in a cardboard box?"

Tim laughed. "I have a stylish modern apartment. With all those super trendy statues and shit." 

"You got a dog, got a boyfriend? You can pick anyone, celebrity, dead celebrity, person who's not a celebrity," Jack listed off, counting on his fingers. "Rhys...," Jack added, leering down at Tim.

Tim grimaced and smacked his chest hard."Oh my god you're so fucking annoying. You can't give me shit, remember when we were 15 and you picked Mr Fucking Torgue." 

Jacks ears went red and he let out a distressed noise. "Shut the fuck up, shut the fuck up. I was 15, I was all hormones. I had no idea what I wanted half the time, I was just trying not to get a boner in that fucking full size bed next to you. Talk about fucking awkward. I had zero time to jerk it, I was delirious ok?"

Tim laughed so hard Jack had half a mind to shove him off the far end of the couch, but it was better than the wet salty tears now staining his jersey. 

"Ok fine, so yeah. Maybe Rhys. and a dog. I have a pug. His name is pugsley." 

"You're so fucking weird, kiddo." It was quiet for a few minues before Tim's phone buzzed on the coffee table. Jack couldn't focus on the game. He felt Tim's hearbeat, pressed up against his ribcage and it was slow and steady, matching his own. Something he always felt for every time they ended up on the receiving end of their Gram's fits and hid away in their room for as long as they could. With a sigh, he thought that, this, this right here, is why he didn't do relationships. He didn't let anyone get too close, because it fucking hurt. He didn't like feeling things. 

Tim's breath fanned out against his neck and scratched his twins scalp lightly, murmuring, 

"Lemme up and I'll get you a pop instead." Tim disentangled himself and reached for his phone, smiling lightly at whatever reply he'd received. Jack let out a long breath and felt the corner of his mouth twitch upwards, standing in the doorway of the kitchen. 

He hated feelings, hated how his heart clenched again when he looked at his brothers hands. 

With Tim, he didn't think he'd ever find the off switch, but he was ok with that.


End file.
